HAPPINESS
by veira syndicate
Summary: masa lalu biarlah berlalu/dia akan menjadi anak paling bahagia di dunia/ maafkan aku mamori/maaf / lil angst but enjoy


HIRUMA DAN MAMORI FANFIC

HAPPINESS

PAIRING: HIRUMA X MAMORI

GENRE: FAMILY/HURT (MAYBE)

DISCLAIMER: ES21 BUKAN MILIK SAYA

Normal povs

~ mansion besar kediaman keluarga hiruma ~

06:30 pagi

Suara senjata di tambah suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga sudah biasa terdengar dari mansion megah nan indah ini. Pagi yang cerah dan suara burung yang berkicau seolah tak mampu membangunkan sesosok setan yang tengah bergelung malas di selimutnya.

DRRTTTTTT

DRRTTTTTT

DRRTTTTTT

Bahkan suara beruntun dari tembakan setan lainnya(?) tak dapat mengganggu ketenangan tidurnya. Dia malah semakin merapatkan selimutnya dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

BRAKKKK

Pintu kamar di buka dengan kasar, menampakkan sesosok setan dengan riffle di bahunya. Dia tersenyum menyeringai dengan menakutkan.

"kekekeke...BANGUN ANAK SIALAN...YA—HAAAAAAAA"

Hiruma yoichi menembakan senjatanya tepat ke bed queen size milik putranya. Akuma hiruma

"hhyyyaaaaaaaa..."kuma yang merasa di hujani peluru oleh ayahnya langsung menutup kepalanya dan segera berlari keluar kamar.

"kekeke, mau mencoba kabur rupanya" hiruma dengan santai berjalan menuju pintu, sejenak dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat bed putra sulungnya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Lebih tepatnya hampir hancur karena terkena tembakan nya. Dia tersenyum kemenangan.

Kuma yang melarikan diri segera berlari menuju lantai dasar meminta pertolongan ibunya.

"mama... papa akan membunuhku. Mama..." kuma berlari sangat cepat. Ngalahin larinya sena pake devil bat ghost. Apalagi setelah di rasanya aura setan sang ayah makin dekat ke arahnya.

"hhiiieeeee...mama...tolong aku..." kuma berlari mencari-cari ibunya.

Mamori yang mendengar teriakan putranya segera berlari ke arah ruang tengah dan mendapati anaknya yang berlari ketakutan.

"ada apa ini..." mamori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tapi tidak di pedulikan oleh anaknya. Kuma malah berlari dan memeluk ibunya erat.

"mama...papa menembakiku" katanya merengek

Mamori hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Begitu mendapati sang suami yang berjalan turun dari tangga mamori segera saja memberi tatapan tajam padanya.

"akuma hiruma, yoichi hiruma apa yang kalian ributkan pagi-pagi begini" mamori berkata datar dan mengancam.

"kekekeke, kami sedang bermain-main HI-RU-MA MA-MO-RI" hiruma berkata sangat dekat di telinga mamori yang sontak membuat semburat pink di pipinya yang putih.

"kekeke...KEMARI KAU ANAK SIALAN, JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI DI BALIK PUNGGUNG ISTRI SIALAN" teriak hiruma sembari menembakkan senjatanya ke atap,

"yoichi kau bisa membangunkan kimi..." mamori menangkis serangan hiruma mengunakan sapu yang entah di dapat dari mana.

Kuma yang merasa menang menyeringai kemenangan ke arah ayahnya.Hiruma yang merasa di kerjai anaknya langsung menatap tajam anaknya dan memberi date glare pada kuma.

"CEPAT PERGI DARI HADAPANKU ANAK SIALAN ATAU..." belum sempat hiruma menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ada seseorang yang menarik-narik celana kain yang di gunakannya. Hiruma mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis kecil yang sekarang berada di belakangnya.

Sambil membawa boneka panda kesayangannya. hiruma kimi. Putri kedua pasangan hiruma dan mamori berdiri sambil mengucek matanya. Satu tangannya tetap menarik-narik celana hiruma meminta perhatian.

"cih, kau terbangun anak sialan"hiruma segera menggendong putri kesayangannya itu dengan sebelah tangan. Tentu saja satu tangannya masih setia membawa rifllenya.

"sudah ku bilang kan kalian akan membangunkannya," mamori menghampiri putri kecilnya yang masih berusia tiga tahun itu.

"kali ini kau aku lepaskan anak sialan.." kata hiruma seraya membawa kimi ke dapur.

Kuma memandang sebal, dan berjalan pelan kembali ke kamarnya.

"cepat bersiap kuma-kun. Jangan sampai terlambat" mamori mengingatkan sambil mengacak pelan rambut putranya yang bulan depan akan genap berusia 10 tahun.

"tch, mama..." mamori tertawa mendapati wajah anaknya bersemu merah. Kuma langsung berlari ke kamarnya . sedangkan mamori dia berjalan menyusul hiruma ke dapur.

Mamori mendapati dua orang yang dia sayangi sedang duduk sambil bercanda. Kimi duduk di atas meja dan hiruma duduk di kursi sedang menggelitiknya pelan sehingga kimi tertawa.

Mamori tersenyum melihat hal itu. Topeng setan yang di pakai suaminya akan lepas saat berhadapan dengan putri kecilnya ini. Hiruma yang merasa di amati menoleh ke arah mamori dan memandangnya lekat.

"kau kenapa istri sialan...keracunan cream puff sialan sampai kau tidak mampu untuk berjalan?'

"mou..yoichi kun, jangan memanggilku pake embel-embel sialan" mamori menggembungkan pipinya

'cantik' batin hiruma

"cepat kemari istri sialan, buatkan aku kopi" hiruma berkata sambil meletakkan kimi di pangkuannya

Mamori kembali tersenyum dan melangkah menuju konter dapur. Dengan cekatan mamori membuatkan kopi hitam kesukaan suaminya. Setelah kopi buatannya jadi, mamori menaruhnya di atas meja. Lalu menggendong kimi.

"sekarang kita mandi sayang..." kata mamori sambil mencium puncak kepala putri kecilnya. "yo, kau sendiri cepat mandi..."

"hn.." hanya itu jawaban dari hiruma.

Mamori meninggalkan hiruma sendirian di dapur. Hiruma memandang halaman luas yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang makan. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Lalu dengan pelan dia menyesap kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap itu dan beranjak ke kamar utama.

07:15 pagi

Keluarga kecil hiruma sudah berada di meja makan. Terlihat kimi kecil sedang memainkan makananannya.

"sayang, jangan memainkan makananmu" mamori menasehati anaknya yang di anggap hanya angin lalu, dan tetap memainkan makanannya. Hiruma terkekeh kecil.

"kau juga kuma-kun, cepat habiskan makananmu." Mamori memelototi putra sulungnya yang seperti enggan untuk menelan makanannya. Tapi karena tidak di hiraukan mamori menatap heran kuma yang biasanya akan langsung menyahut bila di ajak bicara,

"kau sakit kuma-kun?" mamori mendekati putra nya itu dan memegang keningnya lembut,mamori berjengit pelan ketika merasakan suhu tubuh kuma. Hiruma memandang kuma dengan tatapan datar walau sebenarnya hiruma juga sama khawatirnya dengan mamori.

"kuma-kun sebaiknya istirahat saja, tidak usah sekolah hari ini. Badanmu panas sekali" mamori mengambil kursi di sebelah kuma dan mulai membuka blazer sekolah kuma. Kuma sendiri hanya bisa menurut pada ibunya.

Saat blazer di lepas, keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuh kuma, wajahnya pucat. Bibirnya membiru seperti orang kedinginan.

"lebih baik kita ke kamarmu kuma.." mamori mulai menegakkan tubuh kuma yang lemas. Hiruma akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri kuma dan mamori. Masih memasang wajah poker face nya hiruma berjongkok di depan kuma.

"cepat naik.." mamori sempat kaget tapi dia lalu tersenyum dan menuntun kuma untuk naik ke punggung hiruma. Dengan sekali hentak kuma sudah berada di gendongan hiruma. Kimi yang duduk dimeja makan juga berlari-lari mengejar mereka bertiga.

"kimi-chan jangan nakal ya, mama harus merawat kakak" mamori berkata sambil mengacak pelan rambut auburn kimi. Dan kimi mengangguk.

Teng teng teng

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 tepat. Hiruma menurunkan kuma di tempat tidurnya, menatap sejenak wajah sang anak yang memerah karena demam. Mengacak pelan rambut spike hitam yang identik dengan miliknya dulu

"dasar anak bodoh, kalau sakit kenapa memaksakan diri. Merepotkan saja" hiruma bergumam pelan tapi mampu di dengar oleh mamori. Mamori tersenyum dari arah pintu sambil membawa baki berisi air dingin dan handuk.

Kimi sudah ada di atas ranjang kakaknya. Sambil mengamati dengan rasa ingin tau apa yang sedang kakaknya lakukan. Hiruma menggendongnya lagi.

"papa...kenapa kakak tidur?" tanya kimi dengan tatapan polos tapi sangat imut, tak tahan hiruma mencubit pelan pipi putri semata wayangnya itu.

"kekeke. Sepertinya kakak sialan mu sedang sakit jadi dia harus tidur dan istirahat"

"berarti kalau kimi sedang tidur berarti kimi sakit?" polos sangat polos membuat hiruma tergelak pelan dan mengacak rambut lembut anaknya. Mamori sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil mengompres kuma.

"sudah siang yo, berangkatlah. Jangan sampai seorang bos terlambat bekerja" kata mamori sambil mengambil alih kimi dari gendongannya.

"hn..." jawab hiruma sekenanya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Mamori mengikuti suaminya sampai depan pintu.

"jaga anak sialan kita baik-baik mamori, aku sudah menghubungi botak sialan. Dia akan segera datang. Jika dia datang telfon aku" kata hiruma sembari mencium kening kimi dan melumat pelan bibir mamori.

"dadah papa..."

"kekeke. Aku berangkat istri sialan" hiruma berpamitan yang hanya di balas pelan oleh mamori yang menahan semburat pink di wajahnya.

"hati-hati di jalan suamiku,"

Hiruma melambaikan tangan lalu memasuki mobilnya. Dan melajukan mobil itu ke arah pusat kota tokyo.

Hiruma adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan senjata yang bekerja sama dengan badan intelejen jepang dan amerika. Hiruma corp. Karena hiruma corp memproduksi senjata sesuai pesanan sehingga hiruma corporation menjadi suplaiyer utama untuk amerika dan jepang. Selain itu hiruma masih aktif di amefuto menjabat sebagai kapten dalam timnas jepang. Dan tercatat sudah memberikan puluhan tropi kemenangan untuk timnas jepang.

Mamori sendiri sejak menikah memutuskan untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja, yang menjaga dan mendidik anak-anak nya. Walau sebelumnya mamori pernah bekerja sebagai seorang guru TK di daerah chiba(?)

Mamori sejenak memandang ke arah foto berpigura emas yang ada di hadapannya. Air matanya terjatuh tanpa dia sadari

'seandainya kau masih ada, kau pasti bahagia bukan' mamori tak mampu membendung air matanya

"mama...mama..." kimi mengguncang pelan bahu ibunya itu.

"maaf sayang, besok adalah ulang tahun kakakmu. Mama jadi merindukan kakak lagi" mamori membenamkan wajahnya yang menangis di balik rambut kimi.

"kimi mau memberi hadiah pada kakak..." kata kimi dengan polosnya

Mamori tertawa, walau masih ada tangis di dalamnya.

Flash back

"yoichi...aku hamil"mamori dengan bahagia menghambur kepelukan suami tercintanya. Hiruma sendiri seperti merasakan terbang ke awan saat kalimat bahwa istrinya hamil terdengar ke telinga elfnya.

Lengannya dengan erat memeluk malaikatnya itu.

"terima kasih mamori"

Lalu hiruma membawa mamori ke dalam ciuman yang hangat.

Empat bulan kemudian

Hiruma dan mamori sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah pertandingan final timnas jepang melawan tim amerika. Yang dengan susah payah tapi sukses di menangkan oleh hiruma dan kawan-kawan.

Malam telah larut mereka hendak kembali ke mansion besar keluarga hiruma.

Hiruma memandang lembut istrinya yang tengah bersandar di jok mobil.

"kau capek istri sialan."

"hem... apa kau juga capek sayang. Kita akan segera sampai di rumah." Kata mamori sambil mengusap perutnya pelan.

"kekeke...dia belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan mu istri sialan" hiruma berkata sambil fokus menyetir.

"tapi dia pasti bisa mendengar kita. Dia pasti bahagia..."

"kekeke..tentu saja dia bahagia"

"kau bahagia kan sayang..." katanya dengan lembut sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. " kau akan menjadi anak paling bahagia..."

"kekeke...dia akan menjadi anak sialan yang paling bahagia di dunia. Aku jamin itu istri sialan..."

"aku percaya...awasss yo..."

Dari arah depan mereka sebuah mini bus bergerak oleng dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah mereka.

BBBRRRRAKKKKKK

Kecelakaan pun tak terhindarkan. Untunglah hiruma masih sempat banting setir ke kiri sehingga tidak tepat berhadapan langsung dengan mini bus itu, tapi alhasil mobil mereka menabrak pembatas jalan dan nyaris terbalik.

Hiruma dan mamori luka parah. Baru seminggu kemudian hiruma tersadar dari kecelakaan itu, saat sadar ada musashi yang berada di dekatnya. Tanpa banyak bicara hiruma bangkit terduduk di tepi bed, dan melepas infus yang ada di tangannya.

"dimana istriku orang tua sialan,?" hiruma sudah akan berlari keluar kamar jika tidak di cegah oleh musashi.

"tenanglah, istrimu baik-baik saja. Dia masih belum sadar"

"aku harus bertemu dengannya," hiruma menghambur keluar kamar ,dengan sedikit mengancam dia akhirnya berada di ruang ICU tempat istrinya di rawat.

"bukalah matamu mamori," hiruma menggengam erat tangan halus tapi lemas itu. Seorang dokter masuk ke ruangan itu.

"tuan hiruma..."

"cih, ada apa dokter sialan. Bagaimana keadaan istri ku"

Dokter itu menghela nafas lagi, membuat hiruma geram.

"cepat katakan dokter sialan" kata hiruma tajam tapi tetap tak melepaskan tangan mamori.

"istri anda mengalamai gegar otak ringan tapi maaf kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayi anda tuan"

Hiruma bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. Semua seolah mimpi. Hiruma menunduk dalam, membenamkan wajahnya ke tangan dingin istrinya.

Musashi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya.

"kau harus bertahan, demi dia..." musashi menunjuk arah mamori.

Satu minggu kemudian mamori baru tersadar. Hal pertama yang di tanyakannnya adalah kenapa dia ada di sini. Lalu pertanyaan yang di takutkan hiruma pun muncul.

"yoichi, bagaimana keadaan bayi kita"

Hiruma hanya diam tak mampu menjawab

Air mata mulai membasahi wajah mamori

"yoichi katakan padaku dia baik-baik saja" kata mamori histeris sambil memegangi perutnya,

"kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakannya"

"katakan yoichi... katakan dia baik-baik saja"

Hiruma tidak sanggup melihat istrinya seperti ini. Di rengkuhnya tubuh sang istri yang tengah bergetar hebat.

"maafkan aku mamori..."

Tangis mamori semakin menjadi. Mamori memukul-mukul dada hiruma.

"maaf"

End of flash back

Mamori masih tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari bingkai foto berfigura emas itu. Ya, foto keluarganya. Foto yang di dalamnya terdapat hiruma yoichi, hiruma mamori,hiruma kuma , dan hiruma kimi.

'seharusnya kau juga ada di dalam foto itu sayang' mamori tersenyum samar. Foto yang memperlihatkan hiruma duduk berdampingan dengan mamori yang sedang memangku kimi dan kuma yang tengah menyeringai di belakang mereka.

'seharusnya kau juga berada di sini. Maafkan mama sayang. Maafkan mama' batin mamori menangis menatap foto tersebut.

Teng tong

Mamori tersadar dia masih berada di depan pintu. Dengan cepat dia mengusap air matanya dan berjalan pelan membuka pintu.

"selamat pagi mamori san," yukimitsu manabu teman seangkatan mamori dan hiruma di sma dulu

"yuki-kun, ayo masuk. Terima kasih sudah bisa datang" mamori mempersilakan yukimitsu masuk

"hiruma menelfonku menyuruhku segera kemari. Ada apa mamori san,? Apa kimi sakit, ?" yukimitsu memandang kimi yang tengah berada di gendongan mamori.

"maaf merepotkan yuki-kun, tapi kuma yang sakit. Sepertinya dia demam,"

"kalau begitu lebih baik cepat aku periksa,"

Mamori mengangguk dan berjalan ke lantai dua rumahnya di ikuti oleh yukimitsu. Mereka sampai di kamar. Yukimitsu segera memeriksa kuma.

"bagaimana yuki-kun?" mamori terlihat khawatir

"tenang saja mamori san, kuma hanya kelelahan. Setelah istirahat dia akan segera sehat kembali. Untuk sementara ada baiknya jangan dulu di perbolehkan untuk berlatih amefuto, minggu depan jika kondisinya sudah benar-benar fit. Baru boleh bermain lagi"

Mamori hanya mengangguk dan memandang iba putra sulungnya itu.yukimitsu menuliskan beberapa resep vitamin dan penambah daya tahan tubuh untuk kuma.

"aku harus segera ke rumah sakit mamori san,"

Mamori mengantar yukimitsu sampai ke depan pintu.

"terima kasih yuki kun,"mamori membungkukan badannya

"ayo kimi ucapkan terima kasih," mamori mengajari anaknya

"cimakaci..." katanya sambil memamerkan giginya dan lesung pipi tembemnya.

"hahahaha, aku harap istriku nanti akan melahirkan anak perempuan yang cantik dan pintar seperti ini" yukimitsu tersenyum dan keluar rumah itu.

Mamori hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan yukimitsu itu.

"salam untuk istrimu ya, semoga bayi kalian perempuan" teriak mamori pada yukimitsu yang akan naik mobil. Yukimitsu hanya melambaikan tangannya dan masuk mobil.

Mamori menutup pintu dan menghela nafas pelan. Dia memegangi kertas resep yang di berikan oleh yukimitsu.

'siapa yang akan menjaga kimi jika aku membeli obat' pikir mamori

Mamori akhirnya menelfon hiruma.

"moshi-moshi"

'hn..' jawab hiruma dengan cueknya

"yoichi aku harus membeli obat untuk kuma, tapi jika aku pergi siapa yang akan menjaga kimi dan kuma?"

"tch, dasar merepotkan. Berikan aku daftarnya. Obat itu akan di antar ke rumah"

"arigatou ne yoichi kun..."

"hn.."

Mamori mematikan telfon dan menulis pesan obat apa saja yang harus di beli. Setelah pesan terkirim handphone mamori bergetar pelan

From: yoichi

To: mamori

'kau tunggu saja di rumah, jaga anak-anak sialan baik-baik. Obat itu akan di datang dalam lima menit'

Mamori tersenyum membaca pesan dari hiruma. Belum sempat mamori membalas pintu rumahnya kembali di ketuk orang. Seorang laki-laki berpakaian formal dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam membungkuk pelan ke arah mamori.

"pesanan Hiruma sama nyonya," laki-laki itu menyerahkan sebuah plastik bening bertuliskan apotik di luar nya.

Mamori tersenyum " terima kasih"

"hai. Saya mohon diri.selamat pagi" laki-laki itu membungkuk pelan dan berlalu entah kemana.

Mamori mengambil handphone nya dan membalas pesan dari suaminya

From : mamori

To: yoichi

'obatnya sudah sampai. Terima kasih yo. Oya, jangan terlalu keras bekerja, kau juga harus istirahat. Jangan makan siang dengan sekertarismu. Dan pulanglah secepat kau bisa.'

Mamori tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan yang ditulisnya pada hiruma

Ddrrt drrrt drrrt

Mamori membuka hpnya sambil berjalan naik ke anak tangga. Kimi sudah berlari lebih dulu ke arah kamar kuma.

"jangan lari-larian sayang" lalu mamori membaca pesan dari hiruma

From : yoichi

To: mamori

'apa kau cemburu istri sialan??? Kekekeke, aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam, jadi jaga saja anak-anak sialan dan siapkan makanan untukku.'

Mamori tersenyum lagi

From: mamori

To: yoichi

'aku pasti akan menyiapkan makanan yang enak untukmu, dan pastinya aku akan menjaga anak-anak. Hati-hati dalam bekerja, ku tunggu kau di rumah.'

'aishiteru youichi'

Tidak sampai satu menit hp mamori kembali bergetar

From : yoichi

To: mamori

'aishiteru mo mamori'

mamori sempat blushing mendapat jawaban dari hiruma. Tidak terasa dia sudah sampai di depan kamar kuma. Mamori memandang lembut putra sulungnya yang tengah tertidur nyenyak.

"cepat sembuh kuma" mamori mencium kening kuma pelan.

"kimi, apa kau mau bantu mama membuat bubur untuk kakak" senyum menawan mamori membuat gadis kecil di hadapannya itu langsung memeluknya. Dan mereka melanjutkan memasak di dapur.

Setelah selesai membuat bubur mamori langsung membangunkan kuma. Kuma masih pucat dan mamori membantunya duduk di ranjang.

"makan pelan-pelan" mamori menyuapi kuma bubur.

"sekarang minum obat mu" mamori mengangsurkan obat ke tangan kuma dan langsung di tenggak habis oleh kuma.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kuma sudah tertidur pulas. Peluh membasahi wajah tampannya. Mamori mengusap dengan sayang keringat yang menetes dari keningnya.

Mamori menyadari dari tadi kimi hanya diam di samping nya, dengan mata sedikit terpejam. Mamori tersenyum dan menggendong kimi ke pangkuannya.

"mama..."

"iya sayang..." mamori mencium puncak kepala anaknya dan menepuk-nepuk paha kimi pelan.

"kakak dimana...kimi mau memberi hadiah pada kakak" mamori tersenyum pada anaknya itu. Walau mamori tau anaknya itu hanya sedikit mengigau karena mengantuk.

"kakak kimi ada di surga,"

"tapi kan kak kuma sedang tidur," mamori membelai pelan rambut auburn milik putrinya itu.

"kakak ada di surga sayang,"

"surga itu di mana, kimi mau menemui kakak dan memberi kakak hadiah"

"kakak ada di tempat yang indah, kakak pasti senang jika kimi membawakan kakak bunga"

"kimi akan membawakan kakak bunga yang banyak"

"mama yakin kakak pasti senang," mamori berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar utama, dalam laci lemarinya dia mengambil sebuah album foto.

"kimi ingat, tahun lalu kita juga mengunjungi kakak" mamori membuka satu persatu album yang memperlihatkan foto-foto usg saat dia hamil anak pertama nya dulu.

"kimi lihat, ini kakak saat berumur dua minggu"

"eehhmmm" kimi menguap dan membuat mamori tertawa

"dan ini saat kakak berumur empat bulan.." tangan mamori berhenti bergerak mengamati foto usg kehamilannya di bulan ke empat.

"dan lihat, ini tempat kakak tinggal, setiap tahun kimi dan mama selalu kesana."

"kimi akan memberikan hadiah pada kakak,hhuauaammm" kimi menguap lagi dan memejamkan matanya. Mamori tersenyum dan memindahkan kimi ke kamarnya.

17 :20

Hiruma memarkir mobilnya ke dalam garasi luas yang berada di mansionnya. Dengan langkah cepat hiruma masuk ke dalam rumah. Hujan rintik-rintik mulai membasahi kemeja putih yang di pakainya.

"aku pulang istri sialan"

Mamori yang tengah memasak di dapur langsung berlari ke ruang tamu.

"selamat datang," mamori tersenyum sambil membawa tas kerja hiruma lalu mencium pipi suaminya yang baru saja pulang.

Hiruma sendiri hanya menyeringai dan balas mencium kening istrinya.

" makan malam akan siap, aku sudah siapkan air panas. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu" kata mamori sambil menggandeng tangan suaminya menuju kamar utama.

Hiruma berhenti sejenak di depan kamar putra sulungnya dan masuk ke dalam.

Dilihatnya kuma yang masih tertidur dengan pulas dia sudah tidak lagi di kompres. Hiruma menyentuh pelan kening kuma.

'hangat' batin hiruma

"demamnya sudah mulai turun, setelah meminum obat tadi kuma langsung tidur. Kimi juga masih tidur di kamarnya, sejak tadi sore dia tertidur" mamori menjelaskan

"hn.." jawab hiruma sekenannya.

"lebih baik cepat mandi aku tunggu dibawah"

Mamori segera turun ke dapur meneruskan acara memasaknya yang sempat tertunda. Hiruma sejenak mengamati wajah polos kimi yang tengah tertidur di box super besar di kamarnya.

Di ciumnya pelan kening putrinya dan di rapatkannya selimut sampai menutupi lehernya.

'selamat tidur malaikat ku'

18:30

Hiruma dan mamori makan malam dalam diam. Makan malam yang biasanya di iringi dengan canda tawa sekarang sepi karena kedua belahan hati mereka sedang tertidur.

"tambah lagi yo" mamori memecah keheningan

"hn.." mamori tersenyum dan mengambil nasi untuk hiruma

Setelah itu tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Terkadang ketenangan seperti ini juga sangat menyenangkan.

"aku sudah selesai istri sialan"

Mamori tersenyum lagi dan mengambil piring yang tadi di gunakan oleh hiruma untuk makan

"bisa kau lihat anak-anak sebentar yo, aku akan membereskan meja makan"

"cih, beraninya kau menyuruhku istri sialan"

Mamori tertawa kecil mendapati hiruma yang kesal tapi juga berjalan ke arah lantai atas.

Lima belas menit kemudian mamori menyusul hiruma.Mamori menemukan suaminya yang tengah berdiri di depan box raksasa milik putri bungsunya.

"apa dia masih tidur?"

"jam berapa dia tertidur?"

"sekitar jam empat sore tadi. Sepertinya dia kelelahan karena sedari pagi dia terus mengikutiku mondar-mandir merawat kuma" mamori berjalan ke arah hiruma dan memeluk lengan suaminya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap sang suami

"apa kau juga lelah istri sialan"

"melihat mereka lelahku hilang youichi"

'kekeke bagus kalau begitu" dan sedetik kemudian hiruma mengendong mamori ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka.

"karena kau bilang kau tak lelah, sekarang giliranmu untuk merawatku istri sialan. Kekekke" hiruma menyeringai seperti iblis

Wajah mamori sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Merah padam karena malu.

"aku akan merawatmu kapan pun kau mau yoichi,"

"kekekeke, ayo kita lakukan istri sialan"

Mamori hanya mengangguk

#skip no lemon

21:45

Mamori menggeliat pelan di dalam pelukan hiruma. Dan perlahan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya jam yang bertengger santai di meja dekat tempat tidur. Mamori tersadar sesuatu dan segera meloncat turun dari tempat tidur setelah menyambar pakaiannya

Mamori berjalan cepat ke arah kamar kimi.

'terbuka'mamori membatin

Pintu kamar kimi sudah terbuka, jantung mamori sudah berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Saat di dapatinya box tempat tidur kimi kosong mamori mencari ke segala penjuru kamar. Tapi tidak di temukan juga putrinya itu.

Mamori mulai takut, lalu dia berlari ke arah kamar kuma, di dapatinya kuma yang juga sedang tertidur. Dia juga mencari ke segala penjuru kamar. Tapi kimi juga tidak di temukannya.

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi putihnya.

"kimi chan...kimi chan" mamori menggemakan nama putri bungsunya ke segala penjuru rumah. Hiruma yang mendengar suara mamori segera berlari keluar kamar dan mendapati istrinya terduduk di lantai dapur.

"apa yang terjadi istri sialan?" hiruma berkata dengan nada khawatir. Khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada putri kecilnya.

"kimi tidak ada di manapun ..." mamori yang khawatir menagis di dada hiruma

"jangan menangis istri sialan, tunggu disini kita akan segera menemukannya" hiruma berjalan cepat ke arah lantai atas, dia memeriksa rekaman cctv rumahnya.

Hiruma di kejutkan dengan suara putra sulungnya

"papa..."

Hiruma tidak menjawab panggilan anaknya.

"papa... ada apa?"

"tch anak sialan, sepertinya adik sialanmu itu sedang ingin jalan-jalan malam"

Hiruma melihat cctv rumahnya yang menunjukkan kimi bangun pukul 8malam, dia mengetuk pintu kamar utama. Tapi sepertinya hiruma dan mamori tidak menyadari

'tch sial, kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya memanggil' hiruma menutup kasar laptopnya dan menyambar jaket di depannya.

Kuma hanya bingung dengan tingkah ayahnya

"aku akan mencari anak sialan itu istri sialan"hiruma memasang wajah datar, walau dari suaranya yang bergetar sangat jelas dia juga khawatir tentang putrinya.

" aku ikut yo..."

"kau di rumah saja istri sialan" hiruma sudah sampai di depan pintu

Mamori mencengkeram jaket hiruma dengan erat. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Hiruma memeluk istrinya itu dengan erat, dan menyambar jaket kulit berwarna hitam di gantungan depan pintu.

"dia akan baik-baik saja istri sialan" hiruma melepas pelukannya. Dan menggegam erat tangan mamori

"aku juga akan mencari kimi," kata kuma sambil terengah-engah berlari dari lantai dua

"kuma, lebih baik kau istirahat saja...kau kan masih belum sehat"

Kuma menggeleng cepat...

"tidak aku adalah kakaknya, aku juga harus menemukan adikku"

Hiruma menyeringai dan menepuk pelan kepala putranya itu.

22:15

Kimi sedang berjalan seorang diri di jalanan yang gelap. Sambil membawa boneka panda kesayangannya. Dan seikat bunga yang di ambilnya dari taman depan rumahnya, kimi berjalan dan terus berjalan.

Sampai kimi tersandung sebuah batu yang cukup besar dan terjatuh di aspal yang keras.

"hiks..hiks..hiks.." kimi menangis merasakan sakit di lututnya, hari sudah malam. Jarang orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu.

"kakak..." kimi memeluk boneka pandanya dengan erat. Dengan sedikit tertatih dia berjalan lagi

Air mata masih mengalir dengan deras dari pelupuk matanya.

22:20

Yoichi, mamori dan kuma sedang menyusuri jalanan yang lengang, mamori tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kuma maupun hiruma.

Hiruma sedang fokus dengan hp canggihnya.Dia mencoba melacak ke mana arah jalan kimi.

'sial, kemana kau anak sialan" hiruma dengan geram membuka satu persatu kamera cctv yang di pasang di sekitar jalan rumahnya.

Akhirnya hiruma menemukan jejak putrinya.

"bagaimana yo?" tanya mamori yang masih khawatir

"anak sialan itu berjalan menuju taman" hiruma memimpin kedua keluarganya berjalan ke arah taman. Tapi setelah sampai di taman hiruma dan mamori hanya bisa kecewa karena kimi tidak ada di sana.

"cih sial, kemana sebenarnya anak sialan itu pergi" hiruma jelas-jelas sangat khawatir

"ayah, lihat itu" kuma menunjuk salah satu sandal rumah berwarna biru tua dengan boneka hello kitty besar di atasnya.

"ini milik kimi" mamori semakin khawatir dan air matanya kembali menetes

"kimi..." mamori memeluk sandal itu dengan erat. Seolah dengan begitu dia bisa menemukan putrinya.

23:30

Kimi tiba di sebuah tempat dengan gerbang tinggi dan patung malaikat dan setan di kedua sisinya.

Suasana lengang dan mencekam. Kimi mengingat dengan jelas tempat ini. Dengan senyum mengembang di

bibirnya dia berjalan masuk ke arah gerbang yang tertutup itu. Dengan sedikit dorongan tidak peduli dengan piyamanya yang sudah kotor kimi mendorong pintu gerbang itu hingga terbuka separuh.

Dengan langkah riang kimi memasuki area luas itu. Didepannya terhampar jalan setapak dengan rumput indah dan bunga-bunga krisan(?) yang sedang tertutup karena malam hari.

Di depannya sekarang berdiri dengan megah bangunan berarsitektur eropa lama, dengan dua patung malaikat dan setan di kedua sisi pintunya, di atas bangunan ini terpahat indah sebuah nama

"HIRUMA"

Hiruma dan mamori berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sepi dengan bantuan hp hiruma yang terhubung dengan kamera cctv di daerah sekitar tempatnya berjalan. Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat rekaman

cctv di hadapannya.

"ada apa you?" mamori bertambah khawatir

"sepertinya aku tau dimana dia sekarang?" hiruma menarik tangan mamori yang otomatis kuma juga ikut tertarik

"papa, jangan menarikku seperti ini" kuma kuwalahan mendapat tarikan dari ayahnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat dengan nama keluarga hiruma terpampang jelas di gerbang pintu masuknya.

Mamori sejenak mematung dan dengan segera berlari ke arah dalam pemakaman keluarga hiruma itu.

'kimi. Tungu mama'

23:45

Mamori terengah-engah berlari ke dalam ruangan di pemakaman itu. Di lihatnya boneka kesayangan kimi tergeletak di depan pintu masuk. Di pungutnya boneka itu, dan dengan langkah bergetar mamori melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan yang hanya di sinari oleh beberapa lampu saja

Saat dilihatnya kimi yang sedang berjalan pelan, serta merta mamori langsung menubruknya dan memeluknya.

"kimi...sayang apa yang kau lakukan" mamori memeluk kimi dengan erat, hiruma hanya menyeringai lega.

"mama..." kimi bingung dengan sikap ibunya

Teng teng teng

00:00

Kimi melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan memandang ibunya, ayah serta kakaknya dengan bingung

"mama..kimi ingin memberi hadiah pada kakak" kimi menunjuk ke arah depan dimana terdapat sebuah patung malaikat dan setan yang sedang menggendong seorang anak. Di samping kanan dan kiri patung itu terdapat puluhan boneka dan bola amefuto. Juga bunga-bunga yang mulai layu

Mamori tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya dan berjalan mengikuti putrinya. Hiruma juga sudah menyeret paksa kuma untuk ikut berjalan

Mereka berempat kini berhadapan dengan kedua patung yang tengah menggendong bayi itu

Kimi mengangkat bunga yang di bawanya ke arah kedua patung itu

"selamat ulang tahun kakak, mama bilang kakak pasti akan senang jika kimi membawakan kakak bunga, jadi kimi memetik bunga yang ada di taman untuk kakak. Kakak suka kan?"

Mamori mengelus pelan puncak kepala putri kecilnya,

"ehm, kakak sialan aku lupa membelikan mu hadiah. Tapi tenang saja akan ku bawakan piala cristmas bowl untukmu" kuma tertawa lebar, mendapat hadiah pukulan dari sang ayah

Hiruma sendiri hanya diam. Mamori menggenggam tangan dingin hiruma dan tersenyum ke arahnya

Mamori memejamkan mata, entah kenapa hiruma mengikuti apa yang di lakukan mamori.

'mama yakin kau pasti bahagia sekarang'

'mama tau kau bahagia mempunyai adik seperti mereka'

'sampai kapanpun kau kan selalu ada di hati mama'

'mama harap kau mendapat keluarga yang membuatmu jadi anak paling bahagia di surga'

'mama mencintaimu, dan kami mencintaimu'

Hiruma memejamkan matanya. Pertama kali sepanjang hidup kuma. Kuma melihat wajah ayahnya begitu tenang. Kuma tersenyum samar dan menatap ibunya

Ibunya juga bersikap sama tenangnya dengan sang ayah. Kuma tersenyum lagi

'anak sialan apa kau bahagia di sana'

'apa kau senang aku membuatkan dua adik untukmu'

'apa kau mau aku membuatkannya lagi untukmu'

'akan ku buat dua adikmu menjadi anak-anak paling bahagia di dunia ini'

'aku mencintaimu anak sialan, kami mencintaimu'

Mamori dan hiruma membuka mata bersama-sama. Kimi menghambur kepelukan ibunya, begitupun dengan kuma.

"terima kasih mama...aku menjadi anak paling bahagia di dunia ini" kata kuma pelan tapi masih sanggup di dengar oleh hiruma

"cih, kau hanya berterima kasih pada ibu sialan mu saja heh ?"

"kekeke... terima kasih papa" kuma berlari ke ayahnya

"cih anak sialan kau mau jadi seperti ibumu apa" baru pertama kali mamori melihat kuma begitu manja dengan sang ayah. Mamori hanya tersenyum

Dan memandang dua patung di hadapannya

'terima aksih. Kami akan selalu berbahagia untukmu' kata mamori dalam hati

Kimi merengek minta di gendong," mama...mama"

Akhirnya mamori bangkit dan menggendong putrinya itu.

"sepertinya kimi-chan lelah" mamori tersenyum sambil membelai pelan rambut tebal putrinya

"kita pulang istri sialan" kata hiruma sambil menggegam jemari mamori.

Kimi sudah menguap dan bersandar di bahu ibunya,

"papa... aku juga lelah" kuma bersandar di dinding dan enggan berjalan.

"cih merepotkan, cepat naik anak sialan" hiruma akhirnya juga menggendong kuma

"ya..ha... papa kena" kata kuma seraya tertawa kemenangan

"awas kau anak sialan..." hiruma mengguncang-guncang tubuh anaknya hingga hampir jatuh..

"papa... turunkan aku... aaaaaa.. papa"

Mamori tersenyum melihat ke akraban dua pangeran hatinya itu. Mamori melangkah keluar dari gerbang

pemakaman itu. Sejenak di lihatnya bangunan megah tempat tidur anaknya kini.

'kami pulang...'

Dan mamori tersenyum menyusul langkah suaminya,

Fin

Yosh!!!!!!!!!

Maaf kalo typo atau pun fell nya gak dapet

tetap dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun

enjoy


End file.
